


Dangerous

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Inappropriate Behavior, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Era perplesso. Tutta la vicenda era stata così strana che stava seriamente avendo problemi a pensare con coerenza, sciogliendo i nodi d’immagini che gli affollavano la mente.Ed era arrabbiato. Ed era questo che prevaleva, al momento.
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru





	Dangerous

**Dangerous**

Hikaru era diviso fra tutta una serie di sensazioni differenti.

Pensandoci, era eccitato. Solo un po’, comunque. Se fosse stato ancora un adolescente, si sarebbe affrettato a correre in bagno per prendere in mano la situazione. Per così dire.

Ma quello poteva essere tralasciato.

Era perplesso. Tutta la vicenda era stata così strana che stava seriamente avendo problemi a pensare con coerenza, sciogliendo i nodi d’immagini che gli affollavano la mente.

Ed era arrabbiato. Ed era questo che prevaleva, al momento.

Apparentemente, comunque, non si vedeva affatto, perché Yuto non aveva tenuto la bocca chiusa da quando avevano lasciato l’ultima location ed erano arrivati a casa.

“Comunque, credo che mi sia piaciuto portare quel vestito da sposa più di quanto avrebbe dovuto. Per un attimo mi sono preoccupato. Mi devo ricordare di chiedere a Dai-chan e Ryo come si sono sentiti loro. Beh, una cosa è certa, non sono di certo io il più femminile fra noi tre. Sorprendentemente, credo che sia Daiki. Tu che ne pensi, Hikka?”

Il più grande stava preparando il tè, concentrandosi su di esso invece che sul blaterare del fidanzato.

“Scusa, cosa?” chiese, sbattendo le palpebre.

Yuto scosse la testa, ma non parve prendersela.

Buon per lui.

“Sei stato distratto tutto il pomeriggio, Hikka. C’è qualcosa che non va?” gli chiese, avvicinandosi e abbracciandolo da dietro, appoggiandogli il mento sulla spalla. “Se hai bisogno che faccia qualcosa per toglierti dalla testa l’immagine di me con un vestito da sposa, sono certo di potercela fare.” scherzò, iniziando a baciarlo lungo la gola. “Per esempio, potrei non indossare nulla.”

Il corpo di Hikaru ebbe un fremito senza che lui gliel’avesse chiesto, e si ricordò che c’era ancora quella piccola parte d’eccitazione, in mezzo a tutto il resto che sentiva.

“Passo.” gli disse, spingendolo per potersi muovere e prendendo una tazza, versandosi il tè. “Ne vuoi?” chiese, perché era arrabbiato ma era comunque educato.

“No.” Yuto aggrottò le sopracciglia, inclinando la testa mentre lo guardava. “Aspetta. Ce l’hai con me?” chiese, l’innocenza nella sua voce tanto sincera che Hikaru quasi decise di lasciar perdere.

Quasi.

“Dovrei?” chiese, sarcastico, continuando a ignorarlo in favore di qualsiasi cosa con cui potesse mantenersi occupato.

Quando si bruciò con il tè, tuttavia, decise di potergli prestare un po’ di attenzione. Non poteva fare più male della sua lingua in quel momento.

“No, non dovresti.” rispose, sicuro. “Non ho fatto niente di male, giuro. Non ho nemmeno flirtato con Ryosuke di fronte alle telecamere, perché so che ti dà fastidio. Ho...” si fermò, cercando di concentrarsi. “Andiamo, Hikka, mi sono divertito oggi! Non rovinarlo!” si lamentò, intrappolandolo contro il ripiano e avvicinandosi, cercando di baciarlo.

Il più grande indietreggiò con la testa, con un angolo abbastanza strano data la posizione in cui lo stava costringendo Yuto, e gli scoccò un’occhiataccia.

“Non voglio rovinare niente. Ma non è che possa scegliere di non arrabbiarmi perché tu ti sei divertito, è...” si portò le dita fra gli occhi, massaggiando. “È stupido.” mormorò, parlando più con sé stesso che col più piccolo.

“Certo che lo è, stiamo litigando e ancora non so nemmeno per cosa.” gli fece notare, e Hikaru sospirò, spingendo contro i suoi fianchi per spostarlo; il più piccolo, comunque, non si mosse di un millimetro.

“Andiamo, Yutti. Fammi muovere, prometto di non scappare.” disse, sarcastico, e Nakajima stette fermo per un attimo, guardandolo in modo sospettoso, prima di lasciarlo andare.

Hikaru camminò per la cucina, poi sospirò ancora e alzò gli occhi in sua direzione.

“I broccoli.” disse, mesto.

“Oh.” Yuto annuì. “Le melanzane.”

“Che?” Hikaru strabuzzò gli occhi, fissandolo.

“Pensavo che stessimo elencando verdure.” Yuto scrollò le spalle.

“Non essere ridi... Yuto! La cosa coi broccoli che abbiamo fatto al secondo sketch. Quando eri la sposa.” specificò, domandandosi come diamine fosse finito in una discussione su broccoli e uomini vestiti da sposa.

Essere un Johnny’s diventava sempre più difficile.

“Sì, ho capito. Lanciare i broccoli anziché i fiori. Ma non capisco cosa ti abbia infastidito.” sospirò teatralmente. “Hikka, perché non ci sediamo? Sembri davvero nervoso, e stai innervosendo anche me.” suggerì.

Il più grande, in segno di buona fede, acconsentì e si sedette al tavolo, mentre Yuto prendeva posto di fronte a lui.

“Spero che ti sia almeno reso conto di cosa hai fatto, perché mi rifiuto di pensare che tutta quest’ansia che sento sia per niente.”

“Hikka...” disse Yuto, scuotendo la testa. “Perché non mi dici cosa ti ha infastidito e basta? Non ho una sfera di cristallo e, mi dispiace, al momento non ho idea di cosa ti abbia innervosito tanto.” gli disse, cercando d’essere paziente. Che non era affatto la sua qualità migliore.

“Ti sei leccato il dito.” gli disse Yaotome, con espressione mortalmente seria.

Nakajima strabuzzò gli occhi, sorpreso.

“Sto seriamente cercando di capire se sono diventato troppo stupido o se hai cominciato a parlare una lingua diversa.” commentò, e Hikaru sospirò per l’ennesima volta.

“Va bene, va bene. Io ho morso i broccoli, tu hai preso la maionese che m’era rimasta sul labbro e ti sei leccato il dito.” disse, poi guardò il fidanzato negli occhi.

Se si era aspettato che avesse qualche rivelazione, rimase orribilmente deluso.

“E allora?” chiese Yuto, adesso cominciando a sentirsi irritato.

“E allora?” ripeté Hikaru, sbalordito. “Yutti, non puoi fare roba del genere così liberamente, come se tutto il mondo sapesse che stiamo insieme!” si lamentò, cercando di sottolineare l’importanza della situazione.

“Per favore! È stato fatto di peggio senza alcuna conseguenza.” gli fece notare il più piccolo, incrociando le braccia.

“E cose più innocenti sono state fatte con un sacco di conseguenze.” gli rispose prontamente, poi sospirò. “Anche Daiki me l’ha fatto notare quando abbiamo finito di girare. E sai che lui e Ryosuke non sono quello che chiameresti discreti.”

Nakajima parve pensarci per un momento, poi scosse la testa.

“Fantastico. Quindi questa mattina mi sono svegliato accanto a Yaotome Hikaru, però pare che andrò a letto con Yabu Kota.” disse, sarcastico. “Ricordi? Il tuo amico, alto, senza alcun senso dell’umorismo. Quello che prendi sempre in giro perché non riesce nemmeno a parlare con Kei quando ci sono le telecamere.” continuò, cercando di mostrare al fidanzato quanto suonasse ridicola tutta quella situazione.

Hikaru non era d’accordo.

“Non si tratta di parlare, Yuto. Si tratta di interpretare scene prese direttamente da un film porno davanti alle telecamere.”

Non c’era più innocenza sul viso di Yuto adesso. Alzò un sopracciglio, leccandosi il labbro inferiore.

“Se quello che ho fatto ti ha eccitato è un altro discorso, Hikka.” disse, il tono calmo adesso.

“No.” si affrettò a dire il più grande, poi fece una smorfia. “Beh... sì, in realtà, in qualche modo. Ma non è questo il punto.” sospirò. “Dimmi una cosa, Yutti: se l’avesse fatto qualcun altro, saresti stato geloso?” chiese.

Il più piccolo si concentrò sulla domanda, poi scosse il capo.

“Dipende. Di chi stiamo parlando?”

Hikaru alzò gli occhi al cielo, esasperato.

“Kei.” sibilò, secco. “Se Kei avesse messo il suo maledetto dito sul mio labbro e poi l’avesse leccato, saresti stato geloso?”

La smorfia sul viso di Yuto gli disse che aveva toccato il tasto giusto.

“Sì.” ammise. “Ma non significa niente. Sono geloso di Kei anche solo quando guarda dalla tua parte.” specificò.

Hikaru, nonostante tutto, non poté evitare di sorridere.

“Questo è un argomento per un’altra volta.” gli disse. “Comunque, vedi? Se è qualcosa che ti avrebbe reso geloso, deve significare che non è qualcosa che vada bene fare mentre giriamo.”

Il più piccolo parve sul punto di cedere, e Hikaru era abbastanza soddisfatto.

Poteva contare sulle dita di mezza mano in numero di volte in cui Yuto aveva finito con il concordare con lui durante una discussione.

“Va bene.” disse alla fine, con una smorfia. “Basta mettermi le dita in bocca dopo che sono state su di te.” dichiarò.

“Mentre giriamo.” aggiunse Hikaru, ma il fidanzato scrollò le spalle.

“Non lo so. Non vorrei macchiare la tua innocenza più di così.” scherzò.

Hikaru rise, pur sapendo che l’altro era infastidito.

Si alzò, mettendosi dietro la sua sedia e portandogli le braccia intorno alle spalle, abbassandogli per baciargli una guancia.

“Quello che resta della mia innocenza – che non è poi tanto, te l’assicuro – starà bene. Sei libero di fare quello che vuoi con le tue dita. E la mia bocca. E la tua bocca. E...”

Yuto si voltò e lo baciò. Per farlo stare zitto, pensò Hikaru.

“Anche interpretare scene prese direttamente da un porno?” lo prese in giro.

“Lo dovresti sapere ormai, è una cosa che apprezzo moltissimo.”

Perciò, Hikaru non era più confuso. Né arrabbiato. Tutto era stato sistemato.

Beh, eccetto per un piccolo dettaglio.

Ma afferrò la mano di Yuto e lo trascinò verso la stanza da letto, determinato nel risolvere anche quel problema.


End file.
